A flow dividing valve that causes a fluid flowing in through an inlet passage to flow out through two outlet passages is used for temperature control or the like. Patent Literature 1 discloses such a flow dividing valve including: a body in which a main passage, an inlet passage that is in communication with the main passage, a first outlet passage that is in communication with the main passage, and a second outlet passage that is in communication with the main passage are formed; a first seat disposed at a portion of the main passage, the portion leading to the first outlet passage; a second seat disposed at a portion of the main passage, the portion leading to the second outlet passage; a first valve element that is brought into contact with and is separated from the first seat to close and open the portion that leads to the first outlet passage, respectively; a second valve element that is brought into contact with and is separated from the second seat to close and open the portion that leads to the second outlet passage, respectively; and                a valve element movement mechanism that moves either one of the first valve element and the second valve element to an opening side and that moves the other of the first valve element and the second valve element to a closing side in an interlocked manner.        